


Pictures Worth a Thousand Words

by JetGirl1832



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [23]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hamilkids, Kidfic, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fashion - Freeform, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Mulligan has found himself with a small problem, his models have walked out in the middle of a photo shoot and he has to think quickly about what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/gifts).



> More Hamilton family fluff... Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Year: 1999

Hercules was at a loss, somehow he's managed to not upset just one of the mother's of his models for his photo shoot... But two. Being children's clothes it's not like he could simply ask his assistant Lacey to model for him as she had done in the past if the circumstance arose. Where the hell was he going to get replacements on such short notice? 

"Should we just cancel?" The photographer, Jared asked, "regroup when you've got new models?"

"I'll think of something-" Hercules paused as an idea hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought of it before, "Give me a second, I know how to fix this."

Hercules dialed the number he had long since memorized, he could only hope that she would say yes. After all her was certain that they would be even better models then the ones who'd just departed.

"Eliza Hamilton-"

"Oh thank god you're home," Hercules sighed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eliza sounded confused.

Hercules realized he usually called this number to speak with Alex, "Eliza, it's me Hercules?" he explained.

"Oh, hi Herc!"

"Eliza..." Hercules hesitated for a moment, "would you mind terribly if I borrowed Angie and Philip for a couple hours?"

"You want to borrow my kids?" Eliza repeated.

"Yes?" Hercules bit at his lower lip.

He heard Eliza sigh, "What are you doing, and will I ever see them again?"

"I'll be dressing them up in fancy clothes to take some pictures and do you really think I'd lose them? Alex would kill me..." he stopped to think, "actually I don't know who I'd be more afraid of... You or him."

He heard Eliza's laughter on the other end of the line.

"So is that a yes?" Hercules asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Eliza replied, "although I would like to know why you need my kids, don't you have models for this?"

"One, my models quit... Or more like their mothers quit for them," Hercules explained, "and two, somehow the combination of yours and Alex's DNA has succeeded in creating the cutest kids I have ever seen and I don't know why I didn't ask you first."

Eliza laughed again, "You always were quite the charmer."

"You won't regret this, I swear."

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Junior along then," Eliza added, "finding a sitter at such short notice would be a nightmare."

"The more the merrier," Hercules replied.

"Alright, where are we meeting you?" Eliza asked.

"At my photographer's studio," Hercules replied and gave Eliza the address.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Eliza replied.

After hanging up Hercules couldn't resist the urge to do a little bit of a happy dance.

"Umm... Herc?" Jared interrupted him.

Hercules quickly composed himself, "We're going with the photo shoot as planned, our models will be here soon."

And he was right, Eliza made her way to his studio within a half an hour. She came in holding Junior in her arms, the toddler clutching her shoulder. Philip followed closely behind holding Angie's hand.

"We made it!" Eliza declared.

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you," Hercules pulled her in for a hug as best as he could with Junior between them.

Hercules then knelt down in front of Angie and Philip, "And here are the stars of our show!"

"Uncle Herc!" Angie exclaimed before running to him, Hercules responded by lifting her up high in the air as she shrieked with delight. 

"We're going to get you all dressed up like the little princess you are and take lots of pictures," Hercules informed the four year old.

Just then Lacey came in with garment bags in hand, "Steph is ready to start with hair and makeup-"

"Makeup?" Eliza interrupted.

Hercules was certain she was remembering a time when another Hamilton, namely her husband had taken part in one of his fashion endeavors back at Columbia. To say Alex looked anything less than fierce would be a lie, but her concern in terms of what this meant for her children was reasonable so he was going to do is his best to assuage her fears.

"It's not going to be like that, I swear," Hercules promised.

Eliza still seemed wary, "Do they really need it?"

"It'll be minimal," Hercules explained, "so they don't get washed out by the lights, you won't even be able to tell."

"Oh okay," Eliza relented.

Lacey then went to fetch Eliza a cup of tea and found her a place to sit while Stephanie came to get Angie and Philip ready. Junior was preoccupied playing with some toys his mother had brought while he sat at Eliza's feet.

Hercules unzipped the garment bags and began pulling out various outfits.

Eliza watched him as she sipped her tea, "These are darling!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you would think so," Hercules grinned.

"Hercules Mulligan you never cease to amaze me," Eliza ran her hand over the skirt of one of the dresses.

"Well they don't call me Hercules Mulligan maker of miracles for nothing," Hercules teased.  
****  
Angie and Philip came in dressed for their first set of photos. Angie's hair hung in soft ringlets held back with two small barrettes. Her dress was the palest pink with lace around the sleeves and sash of a slightly darker shade. Hercules had been right is saying that she would look like a princess.

Philip was in an outfit that went with it, his button down shirt was the same color as Angie's dress was tucked into a pair of dark brown pants held up by red suspenders. On top of his unruly curls was a page boy cap.

"You look very handsome," Eliza smiled brushing a stray curl from his face.

Jared had began trying to get Angie ready to take the first picture of her by herself but she was being unusually quiet and she most definitely wasn't smiling.

"Please kid I need you to smile," Jared sighed, "just play with the doll and smile."

Angie looked down at the doll then back at Jared and still looking very unhappy, to Hercules it would have almost been comical if he didn't need these pictures. "What did you do?" Hercules looked at the photographer, never had he seen Angie look like this.

"Nothing!" Jared exclaimed.

"You are terrible with kids," Hercules shook his head as he walked closer towards Angie.

"Am not!" Jared retorted, "now can we get on with this?"

"Patience," Hercules spoke up, "this isn't going to be like our other photo shoots."

"Alright, then you get her to smile," Jared folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll do just that," Hercules got down to the four year old's eye level, "Angie."

The little girl looked at him, and while she didn't have the same grin as before there was the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Would you do something for me?"

Angie nodded her head.

"How about we play with..." Hercules picked up the doll and cleared his throat, "we'll call her Minnie," he spoke in a voice sounding very much like Mickey Mouse.

At this Angie began to giggle putting her small hands to her face as she watched Hercules begin to tell a story using the same voice. From a distance he could hear Philip laughing as well.

Hercules continued to keep Angie engaged while Jared snapped pictures of her doing different things. It was then Philip's turn so Angie went and stood by Eliza as Jared took Philip's picture.

"Alright now both of them together," Jared appeared to be dreading this part.

"You don't know these kids like I do," Hercules tried to reassure him, "this is actually going to make it easier."

"Right," Jared rolled his eyes.

Hercules just shrugged and gestured for Angie to join her brother, and as he expected there were now plenty of smiles to go around and they were very well behaved. He gave a look to Jared who seemed very shocked that after the initial bump in the road at how smoothly this was going.

So far Hercules' favorite shot was when he asked Angie and Philip to read together, he sat them in a large chair for them to sit in where Philip wrapped his arms around and Angie who snuggled up against him as he read. In that moment they seemed to have even forgotten about the camera that was clicking away in the background.

So nearly two hours and countless many outfits later Hercules was done, Junior had fallen asleep against Eliza's shoulder while Stephanie helped get the makeup off of Philip and Angie's faces.

"I will never regret going digital," Jared smiled pulling up the pictures on his computer to see what they had to work with.

Eliza looked on at the pictures of her children, loving them all.

"Herc," She spoke up, "do you think we could get some of these prints?"

Hercules looked back at her, "Of course."

"I'm thinking Alex would really like these," Eliza smiled.

"You want some wallet sized?" Hercules guessed.

Eliza nodded, "Oh yes, I keep telling him one day he's going to open it and find he has nothing but photos."

"If that's supposed to dissuade him from keeping so many I don't think it'll work," Hercules laughed. 

"You're probably right," Eliza sighed.

"Thank you again," Hercules grinned, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's no trouble," Eliza replied, "and I think Angie and Philip had fun."

"Next time I swear I'll call you first, these pictures are great," Hercules laughed.

"You do that," Eliza nodded, "Alright kids time to go."

Hercules hugged Philip and Angie one more time before they left, "Bye Eliza."

"You should come over soon," Eliza nodded.

"I'll try," Hercules smiled, "but for now duty calls."  
***  
Still years later Hercules kept these photographs in his office, it didn't matter that he no longer sold anything from that line or the fact that Philip was now considerably taller and that Angie was a sassy teenager he loved looking at the pictures and remembering the stroke of luck he had in calling Eliza that day. He always talked about the fact that it was Hamilton's who always seemed to do his fashion justice. Hercules then looked through the file and pulled out the pictures of when Alex had been his somewhat unwilling model and he let out a laugh. Somethings just never get old, one of those things was watching Alexander Hamilton rock a mini-skirt on a runway. Pictures really are worth a thousands words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip- 6  
> Angie- 4  
> Junior- 2


End file.
